


Art: Саратовская малышка

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), TheSoulkeeper



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Maxi & Illustrations [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Art for Fic, Chibi, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Elements, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M, Mage Armitage Hux, Mpreg, Pencil, Saratov challenge, Sketches, Traditional Media, Xeno!Hux through his mother's side, watercolor pencils, Саратов
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulkeeper/pseuds/TheSoulkeeper
Summary: — Рыцари исполняли каждый мой каприз, пока я был беременным, а ты прохлаждался на болотах. Это ты должен был исполнять, а не они.— Какие капризы?— Например, привезли вишню с Саратова.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Maxi & Illustrations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Макси и иллюстрации





	Art: Саратовская малышка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Принц и волшебная лягушка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894489) by [fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020), [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina). 



> Art for fic | Иллюстрация к фику [Принц и волшебная лягушка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894489/chapters/62925133) by [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina) .  
>   
> Саратовская малышка — сорт вишни.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/CBXSTfR/image.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/juliathesoulkeeper)  
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!  
>   
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/YuliaCh_Soul)  
>   
> 


End file.
